


strawberries and caramel

by sxmtaii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25098430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxmtaii/pseuds/sxmtaii
Summary: taichi fell in love with semi's caramel scented hair, like he had fallen in love with semi.
Relationships: Kawanishi Taichi/Semi Eita
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi so this is my first time posting on ao3,, i have no idea what i'm doing but i got inspired to write and then wanted to post it,, so enjoy the first chapter :)

taichi loved nothing more than leaning his head on his not-boyfriends’ hair. he would rest his hands on the back of semi’s head, and tangle his fingers in his soft locks. he would inhale the sweet scent of caramel every single time. it calmed him down.

he began to fall in love with the scent of caramel, just like he had fallen in love with semi. the latter had no clue about the way taichi felt, but the rest of the volleyball team could sense it from a mile away.

semi always thought the hugs were a friendly gesture. or maybe even a comforting one, whether it was semi or taichi who received the comforting. most times, they both were comforted, and semi would never avoid the warm embrace taichi would give him after every practice and every game. other than that, they never had any other physical contact. but that’s what was normal, and it became a routine.


	2. Chapter 2

game day came along and on the bus ride home, taichi asked if he could sit with semi. he agreed, and led them to the back of the bus, where the third years normally sat.

for the first 20 minutes, taichi had his head on the window, and semi conversed with his peers as usual. then, without any warning, semi felt something behind his head and arms wrapped around his waist. tendou finished his sentence and gave him eyebrows before turning around and minding his own business, which was rare.

semi knew taichi was behind him and he knew it was probably another friendly hug with no deeper meaning. so why did his heart start beating so fast? why did his cheeks turn pink? why was he suddenly so aware of his breathing? why was he getting so flustered now, even though taichi embracing him had become a routine?

semi instinctively flug around to face him and taichi jumped back. he looked taichi in the eyes and noticed how the other boy had some pink dusted across his face as well. semi was never the one to hug taichi first, but he initiated another hug. taichi was in shock for a moment before he hastily wrapped his arms back around semi. he leaned in close to semi’s hair, taking in the scent of ...strawberry?

“eita,” taichi started, semi felt his face heat up and looked up at taichi questioningly, “did you change your shampoo?” semi’s hand found its way to the back of his neck,

“heh.. i wanted to try something new, so i-” semi stopped mid sentence, squinted his eyes, and smirked, “what made you come to that conclusion?” taichi's eyes widened as he tried to explain. semi laughed as taichi stuttered over his words.

“well, every time- i didn’t- um.. it’s just-” semi laughed again and put his hand on taichi’s shoulder. he lended a soft smile towards him and said,

“It’s okay, taichi, you don’t need to explain. it was still cute that you tried though,” semi realized he called taichi cute, and his eyes went wide. he smashed the palm of his hand against his mouth, face burned with blush.

“eita,” taichi said calmly. he grabbed semi’s hand, brang it down, and held it, “you’re cute too.” semi’s face deepened into a darker shade of red, if that was even possible. he awkwardly smiled and looked into taichi’s eyes. it felt intimate, safe, and comforting. it calmed semi down, and his face began to cool. 

After it felt like no time had passed, the bus stopped and semi felt a tap on his shoulder. he looked up and turned his head around to see tendou. when tendou saw semi, his eyes widened a tiny bit and said,

“is everything alright, semisemi?” semi tilted his head, confused, with his arms still wrapped around taichi.

“yeah? what makes you ask that?”

“your eyes are all puffy and wet,” tendou said. he reached over and wiped some of the tears on semi’s face. 

semi hadn’t even realized he had been crying. his face flushed again, and he told tendou to go away. when tendou turned away, semi looked back at taichi. he noticed that taichi, who normally wore no expression, had a dorky smile and a hint of blush on his face. his eyes had tears in them, but semi could tell they weren’t sad. the two boys looked at each other, and taichi started to chuckle.

“taichi,” semi said, “are you laughing at me?”

“no, you just,” taichi paused for a moment to gather the words and courage, “look so beautiful right now. well- you always look beautiful, but right now you look- i can’t even describe it.”

semi gasped inaudibly and thought for a moment. he had missed all the signs. how was he so blind? how had he missed something this big. he was crushing on taichi.

no. he had fallen in love with him. why else would he never deny taichi’s hugs, while denying everyone else. why else would he be in such a good mood after talking to taichi or after his hugs. why else would he spend nights staying awake thinking about how taichi smelled like strawberries?

semi’s heart started to pound.

taichi’s breathing got faster as he got lost in semi’s eyes.

taichi cupped semi’s face with his hand, and leaned his forehead on semi’s.

“eita,” taichi whispered softly, “i love you.”

“taichi,” semi lifted one of his hands to taichi’s face and the other to his shoulder,   
“i love you too”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bonus:
> 
> tendou made his way back onto the bus. he glanced over at the back and saw the two boys in another one of their after game/practice embraces, but this time it seemed more.. intimate.
> 
> “are you two finally dating,” tendou questioned, making semi and taichi jump from the sudden sound of a voice, “you've been pining over each other for the past 500 years.” ushijima appeared out of nowhere and said,
> 
> “they have not been alive for 500 years, therefore that would not be possible.”
> 
> \---
> 
> i might write another chapter about semi sneaking taichi into his dorm for a sleepover,, but i'm not sure haha
> 
> i hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry that it was kind of all over the place, and sorry i made semi and taichi (slightly?) out of character, i'm still new to writing fics,,


End file.
